The National Library of Medicine is required to provide database and bibliographic support as a participant in the NIH Human Radiation Studies Task Force. This task force has been mandated to identify all research funded by NIH which used ionizing radiation on human subjects from 1945 - 1974. NLM requires machine-readable bibliographic records of all articles published by these investigators from 1945 - 1974. ISI is the proprietary copyright holder of the only machine-readable database covering biomedical literature for this time period. ISI will supply NLM with machine-readable records. NLM will use these records to meet the requirements of the NIH Human Radiation Studies Task Force and may make them available to other federal agencies and the public for researching human radiation studies.